No Road like the High Road
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Shortly after the events in New York Loki is brought to Asgard to await punishment, during which he and Thor share a conversation where Thor takes something that is said a little too seriously leading to Loki suddenly moving in with Toni and now being set on the path to redemption and such? But why did Stark of all people allow an ex-madman into her house anyway?Fem!TonyxLoki


_**Kay, so I just recently got the idea for this, so if it sucks or if it seems too OOC, whatever I juts did it sorta for fun**_

_**Enjoy and please don't forget to review and let me know how I did or if you have any suggestions(be respectful about it thought please, no need to go full blown bashing)**_

_**Chapter One:I'll Take Him**_

Toni Stark was many things to many people.

With the usual list consisting of the usual, all too familiar terms such as genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist, etc, etc. And now the most recent one being...caretaker?

"I'll take him"

It was merely a suggestion, a means of ending a dispute that held no end in sight, in her opinion. After many attempts and persuasions courtesy of one very annoyingly persistent blonde-haired brother of his, Thor returned to Misgard with what he thought to be good news, being that his dear brother had supposedly seen the error of his ways and promised to try-emphasis on the word "Try"-to make amends to the many people he had hurt, and/or caused bodily harm to in some way.

Sadly there were always a few who chose to look on the more negative side of things as it were, starting with and stripes himself...

"I don't know Thor, I mean this could just be a trick to get us to lower our guard around him"Steve said, Thor was adamant however, in his plight to get his brother back on the right track and hopeful towards his surrender being of utmost sincerity

"I agree, I mean after all that he suddenly just decides to give up?"Natasha romanoff said seated beside Clint, who despite having been controlled by said demi-god, chose to remain silent carefully pondering the words being said and how much truth each of them held.

"Please friend, all I ask is that we give him a chance. I know it is a lot, but he is still my brother, whether you see that way"Thor said in an unusually soft tone of voice"He has made mistakes yes, but have we all not done something we wish not to speak of at this table,something better left forgotten?"

Now it was their turn to be silent. Toni in particular felt something...twist in her chest, not in a churning of disgust kind of way, but more so...nostalgic. She recalled her time spent back in the cave where she met Yinsen, the time she was forced to face her mistakes after witnessed innocent people getting killed by them.

And hey, if someone like her deserved a second chance, according to Rhodey and pepper, who says reindeer games doesn't as well?

When it seemed the others were about to object again, Toni shot her hand up"I'll take him"she announced drawing every pair of eyes towards her, Fury's as well, whom had been present and silent like Clint choosing to mull over the information as it was presented.

"What?"was the response given by her fellow avengers and Fury, minus Thor of course who was now beaming at his Iron armored friend

"What?I said I'll. Take. Him. Got a problem with that?"She said with a shrug of indifference before turning towards her two close friend on the team for support"Clint?Bruce?You guys are cool with that, right?"

Bruce seemed to turn to Clint when she said that figuring if the archer was fine with it, then he supposed he could at least be tolerant of such a decision. Clint looked thoughtful for a moment before finally nodding"Just make sure he doesn't try anything, or its an arrow through the eye socket"

"Alright then, we're good here, right?"Toni said shifting her attention to the shield director himself

"And why exactly would I turn over such a dangerous fugitive to you of all people, Stark?"Fury inquired generally curious about the reasoning behind this uncharacteristic display of hers.

"Because it makes more sense to put him int my house where Jarvis and all my other AI's can keep track of every movement he makes, and where it has been proven both hack-free and magic-proof, thanks for that by the way Thor"she said the last part absently glancing at the said Blonde

"You of all people should know how impenetrable my defenses are seeing as how not even your most secure of networks is capable of hacking them, or am I wrong?"

Fury was silent knowing full well she had a point.

"But why would you of all people want Loki in YOUR house?"Natasha said, her own intrigue in the situation getting the best of her as she leaned forward on the table waiting for an answer

Toni shrugged.

"I have my moments of just doing something nice for other people, besides Thor thinks it's a good idea, right buddy?"she said turning to look back at Thor only to see he was now towering over her while she remained in her seat blinking up at him

He pulled her up in a near bone crushing grip of a hug swinging her around limply

"Thank you friend Toni, your act of kindness shall not go unrewarded as I will personally guarantee Loki's best behavior!"Thor thundered with glee clear in his loud voice

"Great, just make sure he leaves his little stick of destiny home for now, kay?"Toni managed to wheeze out

* * *

Thor returned home to Asgard immediately after releasing his now dear friend Toni from his vice-like grip on her form, he returned home and told his father of how there was someone on earth willing to allow Loki to stay with them until he can amend for everything he has done to the humans.

His father was glad that his youngest son was not completely shunned by the misgardians given all the damage he must have caused, and hoped there was still a chance to get back the previous kind-hearted boy he called his son once more as he and Thor made their way to the holding cell.

Loki was as they left him, seated on a couch in a glass prison, a book in hand and looking rather bored

"Loki brother, good news!Friend Toni has agreed to let you take up residence at her home while you make amends for the crimes you have committed"

Loki froze, his emerald eyes shifting to look over at Thor in sheer disbelief. Was he serious?Loki had honestly not been expecting someone to actually believe him when he said he surrendered, truthfully he was tired when he said and mostly just didn't want to listen to anymore needless speeches from his brother and father.

sure maybe there a small shred of him that meant what he said,but...

"Seriously?"Was all the trickster said, hoping he was somehow being played now

"Yes"Thor announced"She says you are welcome so long as you leave your staff here for now, then later after receiving the ok from Lady Toni you may have it in your possession once more to wield"

Loki wasn't sure how to react as he simply just hadn't expected something like this to happen. He hoped maybe Thor had forgotten his words late last night, or maybe even by some odd miracle hadn't heard them all together, but he had and now he had gone and told all the others.

And which one was even named Toni to begin with?

* * *

Toni was back down in her workshop listening to the rock music playing in the background as she examined one of the engines of her many cars when Pepper came in, clipboard in hand, something that Toni registered as either something boring or just bad news.

"Toni, hey we need to talk about the upcoming board meeting on Tuesday"

Yep, it was bad news.

"Uh, yeah sorry can't, expecting guests soon ya know?"Toni said, truthful this time as she already knew Thor was bringing Loki over himself

"Yeah, I know which is why we really need to discuss this right away if you don't mind and I-

"Oh you know what, I think I hear the doorbell ringing, why don't I go and check"Toni suddenly said cutting Pepper off and making a beeline for the door, with a frustrated Pepper trailing behind her.

* * *

"I get why I couldn't bring my staff at least, but are the handcuffs really necessary?"Loki mused staring at the strengthened bindings forced onto his wrists,Thor merely smiled"They are a show of good faith brother, to prove you mean to truly mend your ways to Lady Stark"

"Right, of course"Loki drawled inwardly cursing at his own stupidity at the moment

"It will be wonderous brother, they have many strange, amusing things here in Misgard!Such as the pillow pets!"Thor eclaimed happily recalling the twelve or so dozen that Toni had ordered for him after he saw them displayed on the tv.

Loki stared at his brother in sheer disbelief"Are you talking about those weird-looking stuffed animal things the children use?"

Thor merely nodded eagerly clearly not understanding the message that Loki was trying to convey when the front door swung open revealing bickering Toni Stark and Pepper Potts, the two women had yet to notice the two demi-gods on the doorstep too wrapped up in their own argument to even realize they had opened the door.

"I'm tell you-

"No, no, we are NOT doing this again!you listen here Toni Stark-

"What did I say about using my full name like that, it's very frustrating when you don't-

"Yes it is VERY frustrating when you don't listen!"Pepper said finally bringing a small window of silence as they both stared at one another before turning and finally taking notice of the other two.

"Oh, well if it isn't Thor and..."Pepper trailed off for a moment which was when Toni rolled her eyes deciding it best to usher them in before the redhead finished already knowing she had some explaining to do.

"Yeah, it's Loki Pepper, remember not that hard of a name"Toni said walking towards the kitchen

"Well, maybe if you told me they were coming Toni-

"Uh, I did about five seconds ago, where have you been?"Toni said cutting her off once again as she took a bottle of water from the fridge, Pepper merely gave a patient smirk turning instead to look at Thor and his brother

"In any case, welcome and how long will the two of you be staying this time around?Pepper said knowing Tony had already invited people like Bruce and Clint over plenty of times before, Bruce was put to work in a lab where he felt most comfortable while Clint was usually found burrowing throughout their intricate vent system during his stay.

"Nah, it's just Loki, Thor's gotta business to take care of"Toni said from behind the kitchen counter"Apparently Loki is going through what's the word, rehabilitation?"

Pepper looked lost for a moment

"He's switching sides, going from bad to good and all that stuff"Toni clarified

"Oh, I see"Pepper exclaimed smiling brightly turning her attention back to the two men in the room"Well then, by all means stay as long as you like, allow me to formally introduce myself,my name is Pepper Potts and I am co-ceo of Stark industries and PA of Miss Toni stark here, pleasure to meet you"

Pepper shook Thor's hand, he was gentle so as not to hurt her in anyway knowing full well how much Lady Pepper meant to Lady Stark as anyone who knows the girl has warned him not to do her harm or Tony will be sure to find a way to make sure vengeance is served no matter who it is, Loki said nothing but gave a small smile in show of appreciation, something that strangely seemed to make Pepper's smile grow.

"All right then, I will leave you to get settled in, Toni we are going to talk about this when I get back alright?"pepper called over her shoulder referring to whatever they had previously been arguing about beforehand, Toni waved a hand dismissively above her head without turning

* * *

Loki felt the cuffs on his wrist come undone before Thor took his leave saying he would check in on him occasionally, he looked around the large, spacious home where he would be staying.

"yo, reindeer games!"Toni called from back over by the counter"there are a few rules we gotta get outta the way before you start making yourself all nice and cozy, got it?"

Loki rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname, but nodded nonetheless

"Kay, first off, Fury's orders, anywhere I go you and vice versa"

Loki nodded again

"Second, my workshop"she said pointing towards a flight of stairs off to the side to emphasize her point"that area is off-limits, under no circumstances are you to enter there without my permission or so help me i will have dummy spray you with foam so hard..."She trailed off letting the threat linger in the air for a bit before continuing and leaving Loki with a very confused face wondering what kind of person names another dummy?

"Third, whatever else I can think of goes"

Loki blinked for a moment, eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance, was she being serious?

"that's not a rule"he said flatly

"Hey, hey, my house, my rules"tony defended

Loki said nothing merely turning his back towards her and walking away

Now it was Toni's turn to blink realizing he had just dissed her somehow and it made her feel very annoyed and a little peeved that he would act that way and it hasn't even been a whole day yet

"Well this promises to be fun..."She grumbled turning to head back into her workshop


End file.
